


"Normal" Family Things

by howlingintheNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Attempted Murder, Condesce is split into three people, Cronus will probably be much more ooc than the others but I mean fuck it, Death, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fights, Hallucinations, Hallucinations are limited to touch and sound, If you think I missed a trigger please tell me and I apologize greatly, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It will get better in the end, LGBTQPA+ slurs, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Multi, Murder, Mutilation, No underage, Not all relationships are tagged because there are so many characters, Physical Abuse, Please inform me if you think I should add any triggers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationships may be abusive/unhealthy/dysfunctional but not all are gonna be like that, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Signless and Sufferer are brothers meaning they are two different people, Smoking, Some characters may be multiple, Thank you for reading the tags and have a nice day, Verbal Abuse, Violence, assholes, no non-con or dub-con, no sexual abuse, only consent, so many headcanons, this fic is loosely based on personal experiences and how I feel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingintheNight/pseuds/howlingintheNight
Summary: Vampires and a lot of other mythological creatures emerge in this fanfic and so does a lot of other shenanigans.





	1. Chapter 1

Her long fingers unthread from each other and her hands are then set at the ends of the armrests before she pulls herself up and walks forward toward the steps. Eyes glancing around the room as she steps down from her rightful throne, her two sisters sitting in their own chairs beside the gold encrusted chair with it's fuchsia cushions. Watching the middle sister prior to exchanging knowing looks of understood hatred. The middle sister now smiles to the crowd that is to entertain her for the night with their special guests.  
The guards hurry to shut everyone up and once all attention is on the extravagantly dressed Peixes she clears her throat and upholds her confidence with pride, appearing Imperious in her relaxed but regal stance. "Tonight is the Annual Blood Ball, darlings~..." Her voice trickles out like drops of honey laced with poison.  
"So I believe a thank you is in order and I welcome you lovely vessels to this glorious night!" She gestures her hands to the crowd and they clap for her before she raises a hand to silence them, loving the attention she is given and how the crowd obeys her so willingly. "My mother, dear Shirin, and the Crockers are unable to come to this night to swim with us in the warmths of our happiest moment of celebrating our creation"  
"Though, mother sends her regards along with the Crocker family who are currently somewhere in france; though my lovely siblings, Darya and Golshan and Eskander, are here with me in their places. As most know I am your beloved Elaheh and tonight we feast among the living and shed the blood of the innocent on this lovely floor as we sink our fangs into our guests~! LET THE SACRIFICES COMMENCE, MY LOVES~!"  
Elaheh laughs delightfully as she watches vampires attack the poor humans they had brought with them, watching her fellow blood kill off the weaklings that could not compare to the vampires godlike grace and elegance. Of the Annual Blood Ball, this part had to be the Peixes' favorite and it was only Eskander who didn't participate as he claims he's strictly on an animal blood diet. The sisters, including Darya's kids and Golshan's kids, wreak havoc with the others.  
Once every vampire has fed, besides Eskander Peixes; four from the Guardian vampire line, or Orphaners, help the Peixes get safely back to their mansion while the rest of the Orphaners stay and clean up and help drag bodies to the forest where they will be buried by the Caretaker vampire line, or Auxiliatrices. The Orphaners are all of the Ampora family and the Auxiliatrices are of the Maryam family. Lastly the Preist/ess vampire line, who are of the Vantas family, take place and give thanks to the now dead meals for giving their lives so the vampires could live on.

Now that the burial is over and everything has been thoroughly cleaned, the Orphaners say their goodbyes to the other two vampire families and then part ways to go to the Peixes mansion to protect the first offical royal family. Only splitting once at the mansion as other's teleport back to protect the Crockers and exchange with the other Orphaner family.  
With this in mind, Eridan waves goodbye to Karkat and Kanaya and Cronus winks goodbye to kankri and Porrim before they leave. Both Cronus and Eridan parentless. Yet unknowing to them- a certain vampire with the coined nickname Orphaner Dualscar watches from afar as everyone floods every which way like spilled water. He's dressed up like a man but his figure says otherwise with its feminine hints that stick out like branches from the tree of his physical sex.  
He turns away with shame filled eyes and jumps off the branch before teleporting before he hits the ground. Returning to the home owned by Aisho Megido. It is there that Aisho, tired of the vampire always being around without a job, kicks him out with only a suitcase as his new found friend. Lonely and deprived of the smallest affections, wanting but knowing he is undeserving, the father who was forced out of his clan and forced to abandon his sons walks away with that determined glare. Gripping the suitcase, he knows he has only a few things left to do before he finally runs out of hope.  
He had to try....right?


	2. Chapter 2

The morning comes and the meanings of the sun's arrival has many different ways of interpretation for those that thrive in the darkness or writhe in the light. Though, for the Amporas that exclude one of their own, the meaning is not to sleep but to act. Death does not involve sleep for these night time villians and so they assume the roles they know they'll be forced to abandon one day given their lifestyle fees.  
Eridan hurries down the mansion corridor from his large bedroom that he shares with his drop-out brother. Rushing down polished steps with a hand on a pristine wood railing before stepping onto the first floor of the entrance hall which many do not even pay attention to the detailings on the walls and vaulted ceiling or the paintings of the many vampire families. He knows what history lies within this mansion, other's do not.  
Passing through another corridor to the left he heads to the kitchen, slowing down as he hears the voices of his Grandmama and his uncle, Daniel, discussing something about Cronus which he pays little mind to. Emerging into the room through the arched doorway and going over to the fridge to grab his special snack for the day; a steel black drinking bottle with blood inside that no one can see unless they unscrew the lid. After he gets that he goes over to his Grandmama Selene and kisses her cheek before bumping fists with his uncle Daniel only to then rush out of the house. Work on his mind and as he reaches the outside with his keys clinging in his pocket, spotting the black 1961 chevy impala that his uncle no longer uses since Daniel bought himself a new one last year.  
The twenty-nine year-old pulls open the door with a little struggle from it's age and gets in before putting the key in the ignition to then head off for work. Knowing he won't be late since it is early in the morning, around four in the morning and it'll be a two hour drive to the nearby city anyway. By the time he gets to work it's six o'clock and he has less than an hour to start the day, but he still stops at a coffee shop like usual to keep up appearances as a normal human.

~~~

Elsewhere, another vampire awakens around five-thirty-two a.m. and stirs as she stretches her arms above her head and yawns out. Getting out of the canopy bed and slipping on some comfy shoes as she trudges over to her dresser and grabs her clothes for the day, showering and then dressing after only to go out and put her makeup, deoderant and perfume on. Soon though, her dark hazel eyes are paired with a light green eyeshadow and darker green eyeliner and some jade lipstick on her slightly thin lips shaded with a darker hue to give it some volume that she so adores.  
A dress she made clings to her figure and yet the second layer of transparent fabric that encompasses it flows around the first layer elegantly like a veil, the outfit is of course green to match the makeup and her heels are black with a pair of black stockings. She looks in the mirror after she is dressed and grins pleasantly at her appearance. It doesn't clash and makes her appear darker in some ways and her black hair is styled as it always is, Kanaya is satisfied with this.  
She heads out of her bedroom, making her way down the hall to the kitchen where she twirls around slowly to give her mother and sister a look before bowing and going over to the fridge to grab her food. "Ready for work?" Porrim purrs as she sips lightly at her favorite tea.  
"As always" Kanaya says in return.  
Chandra, her mother, walks over and kisses her daughter's cheek. All of them dark skinned and proud of it. "Daughter, I must ask you to hurry or you'll be late. It's nearly six" Chandra says, keeping her daughter on schedule as usual as she hands over a lunchbox with all the meal Kanaya will need for the day. "Of course, mother, on my way" She nods gently, taking the lunchbox and waving goodbye as she heads out.  
Walking across the street to the school building where she works as a middle school teacher, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear since she knows today is when she takes her literature class to the library to check out books. That's where she'll see the lovely blonde, one of her coworkers, named Rose Lalonde. Such a pretty woman to the vampire, not something like a meal. Kanaya felt far more toward Rose than just a quick meal.

~~~

The Vantas clears his throat, he knows he's been working at this since last night but he can't stop working. He just can't. He works so hard on this and he knows he'll get it at some point. His current boyfriend does nothing to stop him, doesn't even plead anymore for Karkat to come to bed and since the younger Vantas has no where else to stay than his boyfriend's place, he's afraid breaking up isn't an option. He refuses to go live with his brother after all. Of all people he could hate, he hates his older brother the most.  
Kankri Vantas was the worst of the Preist/ess line of vampires. Yet that is a subject for another day and currently Karkat is far to focused on his painting to worry over anything else. He's broke, mostly, with a shitty night job at a club where his enemy Equius works as a bouncer.  
"Be a preacher, dad said. It'll be fun, dad said. Go to hell, I said in return because fuck the mere thought of standing around preaching about a shitty book with shitty words that have so many versions or variations of it that it's not even sure what _it_ means anymore." Karkat grumbles about the bible under his breath as not to wake the person in the other room.  
He was frustrated, he's been working too long and he knows he needs a break but he is sure he can finish this by today. This is a commission after all with a set dead-line. He would like to get it finished before then. He doesn't want his boyfriend to yell at him again for fucking up like usual.  
He doesn't want to upset the client. He's scared. He doesn't have to be but he is and that's just the part he loathes almost as deeply as his brother. Finally though, he finishes and pulls away with a sigh.  
Pushing off the stool and walking to the kitchen to get something into his body before he ends up passing out from lack of eating or sleep, whichever comes first. Once he gets a cup of ramen, he sits down and plays on his phone for a little while. Eating away before getting up and checking on the painting. Grumbling about the imperfections but accepting the product regardless since he knew the client would like it since it's exactly like they had wanted it, though again his anxiety surges up and he worries they'll hate it.  
Karkat puts his signature in the upper right corner prior to letting it dry a little longer. Waiting to put it in a special bag so he can carry it off to the place the person wanted to meet. For now he gets out his phone and checks for any messages. Nothing...as usual.

~~~

He walks toward the city, his back aching but not as much as his feet. He came from a nearby town and he knew Aisho wouldn't let him return after kicking him out. He knows it's just him for now, but he feels so alone...after his husband....after Edwin....after the thing he will never get over happened he's felt so alone and hopeless.  
His family kicked him out after that and now he is probably seen as an orphaner which he knows he is. The people he once called friends, those that don't know what really happened, see him as an Orphaner with two scars across his left eye. He will always be Orphaner Dualscar to them, or so he thinks.  
Yet future things have not yet happened and his mind stirrs constantly with the many thoughts rushing inside it. He can see the sun rising, admiring it from a distance before looking to the city just out of his reach. He smiles, a haunting thing on his face before teleporting the rest of the way. Right in the middle of an ally. He looks like someone who knows he's got business and the 4,578 year old definitely does.  
Especially with a certain someone whom hates him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dualscar knocks on the door of the spider’s den, awaiting her despicable presence with a frown on his lips as usual. He knows he has his ways with her, they’ve known each other for a long time and have been hated rivals since their first meeting but this meeting won’t be any less displeasing than it already is. Though he’ll give the widow props, she knows how to pick where she spins her thread.  
Upon the opening of the door he raises an eyebrow at the shirtless man who had answered. This was...unexpected. He hasn’t seen Spinneret with a man for a long time but he’ll suppose this is just how things are. Perhaps the widow finally decided to stop playing with toys and settle down for the second time in her pathetic life.  
Anyway, Dualscar uncrosses his arms, setting his hands on his hips as he looks up at the person with his bright blue eyes. “I’m looking for Natalya Serket, the one who goes by the nickname Spinneret” He refused to indulge himself in looking at this half-naked man’s well toned chest. He kept his cool on and acted out his role of being a strong independent man who needs...a lot of things but he’ll pretend he needs no one for now.  
“She’s not home, and you are someone she knows, I’m assuming, Milady?” The stranger obviously hasn’t been told about the rivalry between Dualscar and the infamous Spinneret. Damn bitch must not like sharing him that much. Last person she told about Dualscar tried to get with him for whatever fucked up reason. Even Dual was disgusted mildly by it, and _that_ person knew he was trans and went by male pronouns as well as his name.  
He was very, very happy when Spinneret let him kill that hopelessly disrespectful fool. He’s been in one to many relationships with people who don’t respect him and only one person who truly did. Dear Edwin….rest in peace.  
“Just so you knovw, I’m a man, these-” Dual cups his breasts “-are temporary just like my vwagina so don’t think you havwe a chance novw vwho the fuck are you?” The stranger waggles his brows at the other when Dual drops his hands back to his hips but nods in a respectful manner. “Alright, I can understand that, sorry for calling you a lady. And me? Just your local bad boy~”  
“I vwas hopin for a name, ye dumbass”  
“People like to call me Summoner but you can call me whatever you want to~”  
“You go both vways, don’t you?”  
“Wow, what an expressive face and yes, yes I do. Now look, Natalya isn’t home so you need to leave, sir.” Summoner begins shutting the door but Dualscar slams his fist on the door, nearly breaking it into the wood while the other man goes a little wide eyed.  
“Umm….who are you...exactly?”  
Dualscar smirks slowly. “Some people like to call me Dualscar, but you can call me Vwangelis, Vwangelis Ampora” The look the mortal gets is worth every bit of saying his last name. The Summoner swallowing as he nods. “So your Spinneret’s nemesis?”  
“That I am, darlin. Novw movwe aside so I can vwait for my rivwal to get her lazy ass home” Summoner nods, moving aside and leaving the door open as he goes to put on a turtleneck sweater. The human knows about Dualscar from Spinneret, so he knows that the man is a vampire unlike himself.

~~~

Eridan sighs as he walks into his office building and gets on the elevator. Pulling his phone out as it rings and answering when he sees who it is. A smile coming to his lips at the familiar voice on the other end, “Hey babe~”.  
“Hello, handsome~”  
“How’th my little fithh?”  
“Just got ta wwork so I’ll havve to go soon but on the other hand, wwhat’s up?” Sollux usually isn’t up this early so he’s hoping this is important. He doesn’t have time for unimportant calls. He has a heavy plate to carry working at The Peixes Corp, being one of it’s many top officials was hard business but paid well in the end.  
“Jutht wanted to tell you I finally got that houthe! Yeah baby, earned it and everything jutht like you wanted. Now we can live together” Sollux was happy but he wasn’t loyal to Eridan like the Ampora thought. It was sad really, but Sollux thought if Eridan never found it it would be alright in the end. “That’s wwonderful! Sol, oh my gosh! I can’t believve you actually managed to do it wwithout pullin somethin dirty!”  
Sollux had help from his ‘friend’ Feferi, thinking he had all this wrapped in the bag. “Wwhen do you wwant me to movve in? Howw should wwe split the bills?”  
“Thlow down, ED, we got all the time we need. Jutht-”  
“Oh shit this is my floor, look I’ll call you on break but I gotta go for noww!” Eridan hangs up and does a little happy dance. Feeling like today was gonna be a good one. He and his boyfriend finally moving in together. It felt like a dream come true, it felt like a dream that would slip through his fingers but he had his hopes.  
Hopes Sollux would unknowingly later burn. For now though, Eridan is happy, a highlight to his day already before he gets lost in the flow of work. Sliding his phone back into his pocket with a delighted little hum of thought before stepping out of the elevator with the other few and heading to his office. Running a hand through his hair as he nodded to one of his co-workers who had waved to him.  
“How’s things going with your boyfriend?” The person stands up and walks over. Her hair falling in curls over her shoulders. “Goin wwell, finally gonna be movvin in together soon, probably tomorroww I’ll start packin” Eridan says, opening the door to his office as she walks in first, sitting on the desk with a file in her hands.  
“I’m happy for you, boss! Now tell me, what did he do to get that house?”  
“Hell if I knoww but he says he didn’t do anythin dirty”  
“And you really believed that?”  
“Oh don’t be like that! Sol may havve provven bad in the past but he’s changed.”  
She snorts out a laugh and hands Eridan the file as he sits down. He goes through them as she continues speaking, “I mean seriously. He’s a sleazy fuck who’s made you feel like shit how many times?” “Okay? So he isn’t perfect but damn, Eirena givve him a chance to correct his wwrongs”  
“Does he even really try?”  
“...Yes!”  
“Hesitation says otherwise. Look, as your friend I say stop letting him break your heart, you deserve better than some douchebag hacker.”  
Eridan sighs, thinking about their conversation before looking into the file. “Wwhat’s my day look like?”  
“Cloudy with a chance of heartbreak”  
“Damnit, Eirena take this seriously!”  
“I am _seriously_ saying it’s cloudy with a chance of heartbreak. No but for real you have a meeting soon so get ready” Eirena stands up, taking her leave with a final word of “Dump him” and disappears out the door to return to her cubicle.  
Eridan grumbles under his breath but he takes her words into consideration. Sollux is always acting strange, sometimes not answering calls or the like. Though, the Ampora still trusts and believes the Captor is faithful. Poor, naive Eridan.  
Hopelessly in love with a heartbreaker. Eirena knows she’s right, she’s seen Eridan fall for the same fools over and over again. Always wondering when he’ll break this madness and start looking for the ones that’ll treat him right. Though, this woman has her ways and knows someone who might be able to help break that loop, though she hasn’t spoken to the person since college.

~~~

The day passes on for the young Maryam, crossing her arms as she watches her students enter the library, holding the door for them as they file in and then spill about looking for whatever book they want while that beautiful blond sits behind the counter reading another one of her favoured books. Kanaya leaving the door to close on it’s own as she walks over slowly to the Lalonde and clears her throat.  
Rose looks up, staring at the Maryam and then smiling. “Hello again, Kanaya” Rose puts her Cthulhu bookmark into the place it needs to be before shutting the novel closed and setting it aside. Kanaya smiles and nods in greeting to the other woman.  
“How are things for you on this fine day?”  
“Doing good so far, my book is getting interesting and I’m nearing the end, though how are you?”  
“Depending on how the rest of the day goes, I suppose for now it is doing excellent.”  
“Class behaving for you?” Rose sets an elbow on the desk, looking up at the beautiful vampire she admires. Smile painted black like the beloved rose petals Kanaya’s aunt grows in the backyard.  
She nods and looks to her students before turning her attention back to her crush. “Yes, they are doing quite remarkably for the first time this week. Things have been otherwise hectic.” Kanaya informs before smoothing out her dress a little.  
“Mh, I see. You look lovely today, Ms. Maryam, perhaps they’re enchanted by your beauty?”  
“Oh, Ms. Lalonde you flatter me”  
The vampire bites her lower lip and looks away.  
“Flattery isn’t my thing, you really do epitomize the meaning of the word enchanting” Rose smiles at Kanaya when the woman looks back over at her. They share a longing look for a while prior to a student walking over and interrupting. With that, Kanaya strolls away as Rose gets to signing out books to the Maryam’s class.  
Kanaya wishes she could get a date with Rose. It would be nice to get to know the Lalonde more instead of keeping this professional relationship that seems like neither of them are really caring for. Rose always gives her comforting vibes, she loves the darkness of Rose’s skin and even the areas where vitiligo has tampered with. Those beautiful hazel eyes that look like lavender in the light. Oh, Kanaya knows her affections have been taken by the librarian.  
Though, it’s hard for her not to look back and smile at Rose who smiles back. It seems like almost too soon by the time she has to take her class away. She holds the door for her class again, watching Rose as the human picks up the book again to read.  
Kanaya sighing before following her class out, the vampire and human sharing one last longing look before then. As the Maryam heads back to her classroom, she makes sure all her students returned their old books for new ones and then allows them into the room where they can fall into their desks and get to reading for the rest of the period. Sitting at her desk and pulling the chair closer to it as she opens up her laptop and gets to work.  
The vampire’s thoughts stuck on Rose and a sigh escapes her while she counts heads like petals before returning to the poetry she’s writing. Homework having already been graded the night prior for one of her other classes so now she uses her free time to write about the many ways she views the lovely Rose.  
Kanaya daydreaming about holding the Lalonde close, to kiss her and watch movies with her. To read in the same room, to say so many sweet things to the mortal. It brought her great happiness to be around the other woman. She made Kanya feel...more than just a blood sucking beast.  
More than some fantasized mythical being that is romanticized and demonized in so many ways, it’s nice to find someone that likes vampires and not in some fetishizing way. The two even agree that vampires aren’t sparkly beings. It’s not like a dream. For Kanaya this is something real. Something tangible.

~~~

Karkat pants as he runs out to the meeting spot where the person is going to pick up and give him the money for the painting he did which he holds in his grip like it’s a child of his own and in a way it is. It is his creation, he’s almost sad to give it away but the painting has a better owner than him. He sighs out, regaining his breath as he stands there waiting, looking for the dark face that asked him to paint this. Giving the painting in his hands one last longing look before looking up and seeing the person.  
“Oh, hey there. Look I got the painting done” He turned it around so they could see, their smile was kind and he was content with that but he needed the money. “Thanks, Karkles” the person says, getting the cash out of his pocket and handing it over while the other hand just grabs the painting carefully. “Don’t call me Karkles, you know I dislike that, Strider”  
“And you know I dislike Strider, I have a name”  
“Oh yes, to go along with those hipster shades. What was it again? Elizabeth?”  
“So cute, Karkles” Dave chuckles, they grin at Karkat almost and wave the other good bye. “I’ll call you when my house needs another one of your sick paintins” Dave slides their hand into their pocket and walks away as Karkat counts the money.  
“See you later than” Karkat shouts after. Happy to be holding the $384 in his hands. He looks up though, watching Dave walk away. Staring at their back before turning home. Dave was Karkat’s only returning client. All the others were there and gone.  
He kind of liked Dave. Even with their hipster shades and shitty yet somehow cute hair style and those mysterious eyes he’s never seen. One of these days, he’ll get them to show him their eyes. He’d love to see those eyes.  
Karkat shakes his head, knowing it would never be and that Dave was only a client and not a romantic interest for him. Though, a part of him, a small part of him, wishes they were a romantic interest. He knew them well enough to sometimes go out drinking together but other than that he didn’t know much. Perhaps a friend?  
He’s not sure but still; one of these days he will see those eyes. For now though, he heads back to the apartment. Back to that shitty relationship where his boyfriend hurts him and he feels he deserves it. Karkat knows he deserves better and yet he can’t find it in him to gather the strength and walk away. His mother was the only one there, his father was never in the picture. Left before he was born but Kankri says their dad wasn’t much so it doesn’t matter.  
Yet when Chandra talks about how she helped raise his father? He can’t help but to think differently. He’s seen newspapers, too, about his father being an activist for human rights and a helper for the community. His uncle, Trinidad, wasn’t much of a role model. Always afraid, never truly thinking for himself, he was a sick man but Karkat was the only one nice to his poor Suffering uncle. 


	4. Chapter 4

Time has lingered on, the sun edging it’s way slowly out of view but still high given its only in the afternoon. Kanaya has finished with her classes and packs up for the day, putting her things into a carrying bag so she can take it home. Monday’s weren’t her favorite but she had the entire week to think about Ms. Lalonde. She knows that much and that much is fine with her for the time being.  
Not noticing someone slip into her classroom but sensing another presence nearby and coming closer. Her vampire instincts tell her to turn around but she remains packing instead before sliding the strap of the bag over her shoulder. Feeling a finger tap her shoulder followed by the sweet scent of flowers. Turning on her heels and smiling widely at the lady before her in greeting, holding onto the strap of the bag. “Rose, pleasant surprise that you came to visit my classroom”  
Rose grins that dark grin of her’s but it’s intoxicating to Kanaya and she wants to lean in and kiss those dark lips, though she keeps herself from doing such a thing. “Yes, I wanted to ask if you are available right now?” Rose questions softly, placing a hand over one of the vampire’s who is finding herself nearly a melting icicle at the touch.  
“Why yes, I can always grade over the weekend. Is there something you may need from me?”  
“Just a moment of your time to answer some questions”  
“Oh? Well then, Ms. Lalonde, I will be happy to answer them”  
Kanaya leaned against the edge of her school desk. Looking down at the beloved Rose as she awaited the answers quietly. Her heart beating slightly in her chest but the rhythm was weak and made it seem like she had nearly no pulse at all.  
“I’ve noticed that you are the only teacher who brings their students to my library on a weekly basis. Usually teachers have students get one or two books and call it the month but you...you are different. I would love to know why that is?”  
“Simply I believe that students should read a book daily and one book should do most for the week itself so that is why” Kanaya’s cheeks feel hot but she controls the blushing.  
“I see. I would also like to know why you seem much more charismatic around me?”  
Kanaya was at a halt. This didn’t seem like a question she was quite prepared for and soon she felt her palms became sweaty with nervousness. “Well...I will admit to finding you quite lovely, Ms. Lalonde, and if it’s not a bother I would like us to be friends?” She expects nothing more, she knows how humans can be.  
Yet, Rose smiles, tilting her head and placing a hand on the Maryam’s cheek. “Too bad, I don’t want to be friends, if that’s alright”  
Kanaya felt her heart shatter as she nodded but kept her eyes on Rose. Watching as the mortal drew closer and paused right before they could kiss. “I find you appealing, Ms. Maryam, you are quite the mysterious lady. I’ll enjoy seeing you tonight at the theater on Yearling Road at six, have a nice day till then”  
Kanaya felt weak in the knees as Rose pulled away and walked off. The vampire biting her lower lip and processing what had just happened before smiling. She finally has a date with...oh my. This was unprepared for. She’s gotta get home. She needs to find an outfit for tonight. Something that screams bite me and yet has an elegant way of saying she isn’t easy to capture.  
Yes, she must get home soon.

~~~

Gamzee uncurls from his ball, the loudness subsiding in his head as the voices become just slight murmurs and he wipes tears from his cheeks. There are scratches on his arms from where he tried scratching away the feeling of hands on his skin. It hurt to go through these moments and he stands quietly in his lonesome apartment, trudging slowly to his bathroom and flinching at the sound of the neighbors yelling at each other again.  
He wishes they’d shut up, just shut up and stop already. He wishes they’d quite it and stop yelling. He hates those damned neighbors. At least the others weren’t as noisy as that worsening couple.  
He let’s out a shaky breath, grabbing his phone and plugging in the headphones to drown out the noises. Finding the song that usually calms him down and having it blast into his ears, trying to drown out the voices. Slowly, he enters the bathroom while setting the phone on the counter and getting the first aid kit from under the sink.  
Beginning to add disinfectant to his wounds and then wrapping them up so he wouldn’t get the urges to pick at them. He’ll change the bandages later. For now he looks into the mirror and swallows thickly. He’s a damned mess. His hair’s a rat’s nest of dark curls shadowing over his tan face. He grabs the hair brush even though he knows it’ll do little to tame his lion’s mane. Beginning to try and fix the mess as best he can.  
He feels drained and scared, terrified from the episode he just had. He hates how he feels the hands of his past abusers on his skin, he hates how he can hear the ringing of their voices crowding him. He hates it so much and yet there is little he can do. He blames the worsening couple for this episode. One of them just had to start yelling, start up their arguments again, start up the blaming, and he knows he should move but he has nowhere else to go with the little cash he brings in.  
It doesn’t help that his bum of a father is too busy being in jail to actually help out his children. Thinking of his father only depresses him though, bringing back aching and triggering memories, so he changes his thoughts as quick as he can before he lingers on it too long. Even his older brother, Kurloz, is of no use to him even back when things were really bad. He thinks this for many reasons, reasons he wishes not to mention.  
Yet that’s not the point, the point is his family has shown their backs to his needing help before and after all this occurred. All he needs is a little help to get on his feet so he doesn’t have to be in this environment, it’s not good for him and he knows this, but his family says what they say and it does nothing for him. Nothing good, really. Though eventually he pulls himself out of the bathroom and toward his dresser to get changed.  
Hoping that a walk to the park will quiet his mind even a little bit. It really is noisy in there, with all those voices telling him, nearly begging him, to kill his loved ones, to kill himself. He knows it’s an abnormality but he’s dealt with it since those things that had happened to him. He clenches his fists, on the verge of tears and pushes away memories. Knowing he’s weak right now but forcing himself to push on like he has many times before this.  
Perhaps he’ll meet someone there. Perhaps he’ll finish that drawing. Perhaps this, perhaps that. Perhaps he’ll finally stop hearing those voices in his head some day.

~~~

“So, tell me about yourself, Summoner.” Dualscar is sitting at the table in the kitchen, a glass of champagne balanced in his hand properly, legs crossed as his eyes remain stationed on the otherwise nameless stranger that Natalya is probably using as her new toy. Yet he doesn’t care much, it’s just awkward in silence to be in the same room with someone for awhile and have nothing to say. He bores of such things quick and does like to make conversation even if he is a little rough on his edges.  
“Well, uh, I’m a gang leader. Most know me by Summoner but the ladies call me Desidrio” He smirks a little as the vampire chuckles out a laugh before sipping at the champagne he has in his hand. “Desidrio?” Vangelis tries out the name, finding it fitting on his tongue but not mentioning that part.  
“Most don’t say it like that”  
“Vwell, I’ll try and sound more disappointed next time”  
“Oooo, low blow there, Vangie”  
“Call me Vangie again and I’ll kill you. Nice. And. Slowly”  
“Ouch….” Desidrio could feel the chill jolt up his spine at how Vangelis had said those words so casually like they were two friends talking about normal news. Yet, he is oddly fascinated by Vangelis and the scars on his face. Looking the other over a little and biting his lower lip while Vangelis just smirks and continues drinking.  
“I think I’m too old for you, Desidrio”  
“I’m in my twenties!”  
“I’m in my hundreds” He winks at the Nitram, chuckling at the expression on Summoner’s face. “Oh…….wait…..oh….um…..well shit” Desidrio rubs his chin in thought, brows furrowed together in concentration as he tried connecting the dots. “Vwampire” Vangelis says after polishing off his glass.  
He nods at the word, lost in thought before letting it sink into his thoughts. Vampire. Hundreds. _Vampire_.“Natalya said she was a demon...but vampires? They’re real?”  
“Real as you, svweetheart” Vangelis says as he uncrosses his legs and sets his glass on the table while keeping his bright blue eyes on the half-human. He finds such amusing, he can smell the half’s blood from here. It wreaks of two kinds. Human and something else that he hasn’t smelled or tasted in awhile.  
“So you like….drink blood and….murder?”  
“More than you havwe, I guarantee.” Vangelis says as he looks into Desidrio’s eyes. The two seeing something flicker in the other but yet selfishly ignoring it with indifference to what it could possibly mean. “I hate your eyes”  
“What’s wrong with my eyes?”  
“Evwerythin”  
“Now that’s just rude” He gave Vangelis a look before both turned their attention to the door leading to the living room as they hear a door open. They share a look before both stood up, though Vangelis lead the way to the living room when he saw Natalya holding a couple shopping bags.  
The demon curling her lip up in disgust at the sight of Vangelis but smiling as if she was greeting an old friend. “What might I give the pleasure to see your old ghastly face?” Natalya, Spinneret, tosses the bags aside, closing the door with her boot as she crosses her arms and walks up to Vangelis. Easily taller than the vampire who she has battled on more than one misguided occasion.  
“Oh trust me lovwe this is but a temporary dance for us” Vangelis smiles but there’s hatred in his eyes as he looks up at his old rival. “Novw ya see my situation has gotten tiresome and I’vwe not a place to go. I expect none a your sympathies, doubt a heart like yours could handle such a compassionate thin, but I’d like to redeem myself to my family. Correct vwhat is vwrong so I can havwe my kids back. You’re one a the fevw that can help.”  
Natalya smiles widely, a sickening thing with the fire in her eyes as she claps her hands together and laughs. “Oh myyyyyyyy~! You finally want to do that? And here I thought you wanted nothing to do with me or them for the matter~....Though I suppose, I can spin a little web and catch something juicy for you, what do you need from me~?”  
“First? A place to stay for the time bein vwhile I get thins together. Second? Contact Mohana” 


End file.
